Iron Man 3 - The Official Game
Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, also styled as Iron Man 3: The Official Game, is a mobile gaming application for Apple Mobile Devices. The game was based on the release of the famous Marvel movie, Iron Man 3. It is a very successful mobile game with really high ratings, and features many of Tony's armors seen in the film. The game was created by Marvel, as well as with Gameloft, which also distributed the application through the mobile markets. It has a plot which continues after the events of the third film, in which A.I.M. takes the upper hand and tries to destroy Tony once and for all, as well as take revenge for his actions that was done in the movie. The game is now discontinued although can be downloaded via third party websites. Gameplay ---- The gameplay of Iron Man 3 - The Official Game is simple, yet fairly challenging. Players control one of Tony's many armors, and get to choose their own armor as they progress through the game. Armor Divisions The armors are divided into five categories. The Striker Missile, the Unibeam Blast, the Frost Charge, the Special Offer, and the Armor Parts categories. Each division has a specific armor in it which contains the said ability under that division. * Example: The Mark III is under the Striker Missile category, meaning it has the Striker Missile special power. The player will be given a beginners armor in the start of the game for them to be able to cope and understand how the game works. Then as the player progresses, they will be able to unlock better and stronger armors to cope with their advanced levels. The following below lists and explains all the Armor Divisions. * Striker Missile: This is the first special power available for the player to select from during the start of the game. It is most basic section and has the least strongest armors available under the category. The armors from this section has the special power, Striker Missile. Which makes the armor shoot out several missiles to it's target enemies when used. * Unibeam Blast: The second section in the game, it features another new batch of armors, with higher statistics than the Striker Missile Armors. The armors have the Unibeam Blast special power, which freezes all enemies on-screen and destroys them instantly. * Frost Charge: The third section in the game which features armors with the unique Frost Charge Special Power. The armors in this section have the highest statistics out of the basic three divisions. When he Special Power is used, it will freeze all enemies on-screen and then get destroyed instantly, after a short moment of pause. * Special Offer: The fourth section in the game that features a variety of Armors, with different types of Special Powers. Most of the armors in this section are released as Limited Edition Armors, and some stay permanent but have very high Armor Statistics, as well with it's cost. * Armor Parts: The fifth section in the game that features armors that require parts to be assembled and unlocked. Parts of the armors are available to collect only on specific levels, and the number of armor parts required to collect is over 30. Two armors are currently available in this section. The Mark 15, and the Mark 27 and both were released at the same time in the Version 1.5.0 Update. Game Modes The game has many features, and are classified into five modes. The Travel Mode, the Blast Mode, the Ground Mode, the Dodge Mode and the Boss Mode. The five modes are listed and explained below. * Travel Mode: This is the basic mode of the game, wherein the player travels with their armor and is able to collect items, power ups as well as dodge obstacles in their path. * Blast Mode: This is the second mode in the game that usually comes after the Travel Mode. When the player finishes collecting items and dodging obstacles, the game will switch to the Blast Mode and the player will have to fight incoming enemies in their way. All enemies appear on each location as well as in each game. * Ground Mode: This is the third mode in the game, and just like the Blast Mode, usually comes after the Travel Mode. In this mode, it features a more unique type of play for the player. The player will stop flying and will fly upright, which is still controllable by the player. Similar to the Blast Mode, instead of the player firing at enemies while traveling, they must fire at enemies on the ground while hovering. * Dodge Mode: The fourth game mode, released together with the Dunes location. This mode was designed specifically for the Dunes level gameplay, and as of this point is still unique to that location. The Dodge Mode features a new kind of gameplay, with the player hovering upright after coming from traveling or collecting items, and will require the player to dodge obstacles and pathways that are within the Dunes location. * Boss Mode: This is the fifth mode in the game, and only activates when the player faces any one of the four villains of Iron Man in the game. In this mode the Game Score stops while the player is fighting the villain and will resume after the player defeats the villain. Missions Plot ---- Following the events of Iron Man 3, A.I.M. regains strength even after Killian's Death. Despite having destroyed all his armors, Tony rebuilds them as A.I.M. attacks. Tony fights the Crimson Dynamo, Living Laser, Ezikiel Stane, and M.O.D.O.K., all of which are related to A.I.M. in a certain way. Ezekiel Stane then kidnaps Pepper and reveals A.I.M.'''s plan to take over '''Stark Industries' network. Tony succeeds in defeating Dynamo, Laser and Stane, but M.O.D.O.K. downloads his mind into newer bodies. When Tony defeats M.O.D.O.K., he fails to stop the latter from downloading himself into the Stark Industries mainframe. However, Tony erases the Stark Industries' network and traps M.O.D.O.K. in the old network. Tony then decides to rebuild Stark Industries, and remames the company into Stark Resilient. Features Currency * Stark Credits: The main and primary type of money used for the game. Three types are known to be currently existing. The regular Stark Credits, Vibraniums, and Gold Vibraniums. ** Vibraniums: Vibraniums are upgraded Stark Credits. The contain twice the amount of value of a single Stark Credit. ** Gold Vibraniums: Gold Vibraniums is the highest form of currency in the game. Each one is thrice the amount of a single Stark Credit. * ISO-8: The secondary, more expensive type of currency that is used to buy improved and better items. Power Ups * Magne Force: Attracts all Stark Credits in the game to the player for a limited amount of time. * Fusion Charge: Makes the player automatically faster and invincible for a short period of time, as well as destroys any enemy within the player's path. * Alpha Duplicator: Increases the player's Score Multiplier based on the armor's given multiplier. * Proton Field: Makes the player invincible to any attack and obstacle for a period of time. * Fuel Cells: Immediately fills the player's special power meter, when obtained in the game. * Credit Overload: When collected, it gives the player a vast amount of Stark Credits, and a few Vibraniums and Gold Vibraniums for the player to collect during the power up's limited run time. Items * Collectibles: Collectibles are items in the game that can be collected by the player to get the daily bonus rewards from the Daily Bonus Calendar. The first week of the daily bonus calendar requires three collectibles to be collected. The second requires four, and the third week requires five collectibles, which is the highest in the game to collect per day. Enemies * Drones: These are the most basic enemies of the game, and appear on every location available. Gearheads are drone-like enemies that target the player on a single are before shooting at them after their target timer ends. They are the weakest enemies and only take a shot or a beam of Repulsor to destroy them. These enemies usually come in pairs or groups to overwhelm the player. * Unstable Extremis: The second weakest enemy in the game. Unstable Extremis are soldiers from AIM who were injected by Extremis and can use it's power to make themselves explode. Based from the unsuccessful tests of Extremis in the movie, these enemies will attack the player by exploding in front of them after their target timer finishes. * Super Extremis: Another creation by A.I.M., succeeding the much more weaker, Unstable Extremis. The Super Extremis will charge up and blast the player with red lightning, and will charge to the player after. * A.I.M. Soldier: Henchmen of AIM and another enemy to the character's player. * Super Synthoid: A powerful creation of A.I.M., capable of eliminating targets with it's laser-like weapons and discharges. The Super Synthoid will appear onscreen and target the player for a short period of time. When the target timer is done, the Super Synthoid will fire a laser ring at the player, which can only be dodged by going through it. After, the Synthoid will fire a second wave of lasers, this time in the form of beams and laser energy's which can severely damage the player, if not dodged instantly. The Super Synthoid is one of the most powerful enemies in the game, second only to the Hammer Drone. * Gear Heads / Hammer Drones: Originally created and designed by Ivan Vanko in the films through the use of Hammer Industries' resources, these drones re-appear in the game under the control of A.I.M. The Hammer Drones are drones that resemble the Iron Man suit, only unmanned and has it's own Artificial Intelligence that can be controlled by it's creators. In the game, the drone can target a large area on-screen and fire a powerful Laser Beam at the player, which can be very damaging to the player's armor. Villains * Crimson Dynamo: Section In Progress. * Ezekiel Stane: Section In Progress. * M.O.D.O.K.: Section In Progress. * Living Laser: Section In Progress. Armors The game features many new armors from the movie, though they do not have any abilities that are different from his normal armors, only their statistics. 29 of these armors are available from the film franchise, and more will come through updates eventually. Below are the list of armors available for use in the game. They are sorted out by category of their special powers as seen in the game. * Striker Missile: ** Mark III ** Mark 25 ** Mark IV ** Mark 19 ** Mark VII ** War Machine Armor ** Mark 42 * Unibeam Blast: ** Mark V ** War Machine Armor Mark II ** Mark 32 ** Mark VI ** Mark 35 ** Mark 39 ** Iron Patriot Armor * Frost Charge: ** Mark II ** Mark 17 ** Mark 40 ** Mark 37 ** Mark 22 ** Mark 33 * Special Offer: ** Mark 24 ** Mark 28 ** Mark 18 ** Mark 20 ** Mark 15 ** Mark 29 ** Mark 36 ** Mark 38 ** Mark 31 * Armor Parts: ** Mark 16 ** Mark 27 Locations * Santa Monica: The basic and main level in the game, which takes place in Santa Monica. It was released as one of the initial levels available, during the game's release. The level was based on Santa Monica, a place near Malibu, California which can be seen in the movies. * New York: The second location initially available during the release of the game. It takes place in the city of New York, based on where the battle took place in The Avengers. * Woodlands: The third location in the game, released together with the China location, it is a level that takes place in the Woodlands. The level was most likely based out on the Rose Hill Tennessee place seen in the film. * China: The fourth location in the game, released together with the Woodlands location. It is a level that takes place in the breath-taking China. It was created based on the Mandarin and his Chinese like culture. * Space: The fifth location in the game that was released in the new update, Version 1.4.0. The level takes place in the amazing space! A setting that Tony has no gone much yet in the films, the level was made as a new way to attract more players, and to enhance the players experience of playing in the game. * Dunes: The sixth location in the game, released in the Version 1.5.0 update. It takes place in a deserted dunes-place, and is an active war-zone when played in the game. This level is by far the hardest in the game, and has four Game Modes in it. Game Tips * Defeat a Super Villain to earn ISO-8. * Don't forget to claim your reward for completed missions! * Use ISO-8 to speed up Armor repair and / or construction. * Check out the HELP section found in the Options / Info menu to learn more about the game's power-ups. Disney Acquisition When Disney bought over Marvel, Sega, which created the first two Iron Man film console games, stopped developing console games for Marvel, so only a mobile game was developed. Gameloft was responsible for creating the game, along with Marvel and it was the replacement for SEGA only under the mobile games area. Gameloft has rights to the game, and is the distributor for the application in the Apple Store and Android Markets. Game News Updates '- Version 1.0.0': * Application released on April 22, 2013. '- Version 1.0.2': * Mark 22 - Hotrod and Mark 32 - Romeo are added to the game's playable armors. '- Version 1.2.0': * Mark 19 and Mark 20 are made available. * Brand New Boss System added. '- Version 1.2.1': * A few more updates are added. '- Version 1.3.0': * Mark 36 and Mark 29 are added. '- Version 1.3.1': (Update Released On October 4, 2013) * Minor Bugs are fixed. '- Version 1.4.0': (Update Released On November 12, 2013) * Application icon changed. * Mark 15 and '''Mark 31 are made available for use.' * Many bug fixes. * New game interface. * New Levels and Locations available. * '''Armor Tree' removed and replaced with viewable sections instead. '- Version 1.5.0': * Winter time in the Woodlands. * New Level - Dunes released. * New feature, collecting Armor Parts. * New feature, collecting ISO-8 everyday for each game. News * October 4: 2013: Mark 36 made available in the game for a limited-time of 10 days. The Mark 29 was also made available as a Special Offer Armor, but with no purchase time limit. * October 31, 2013: Halloween Sale on ISO-8 and Stark Credits! Limited time Only! * December 14, 2013: Mark 20, Python available again for purchase for a limited time, from December 14 to December 20, 2013! * December 19, 2013: Mark 28 - Jack released in the game for a limited time! From December 19, 2013 to December 27, 2013. 6 days only along with Mark 20, Python - extended time limit! * December 27, 2013: Mark 18 - Casanova released into the game for a limited time! The limited edition armor will run for two days, from December 27, to December 30, 2013! Mark 20 - Python time also extended! * January 1, 2013: ISO-8 is on 50% Sale as a promo for New Year! This was extended until the end of January. * January 30, 2014 - February 3, 2014: The Lunar Year is here! The holiday discounts are in the shop. * February 14, 2014: Valentines Day! Mark 18 - Casanova re-released again and available for a limited-time only! Notes * The game was released on April 22, 2013. * Marvel and Gameloft are the creators of the game. * Although intended to continue after the events of Iron Man 3, the game does not follow the official storyline of the franchise. Trivia * In the Santa Monica and New York levels, one of the billboards and posters looks like it has Scarlett Johansson's face imprinted on it. * After playing a game, two loading rings will appear beside each other when returning to the main menu from the score and results board, making it one of the unresolved glitches of the game. * When the player views their armor, the shiny appearance of the plating allows it to have a reflection, which makes the viewer's camera visible if seen closely at any angle within the shiny reflection areas of the armor. * Unlike in "Temple Run 2", the player cannot crash in-between two pathways, and will go to which ever angle the device is slanted to, even if it is the slightest one. ** Although when using the "Touch" mode, if the player swipes the armor very quickly to the opposite direction they are in, they will crash outside of the walls of the pathway and get damaged. But this is still not in the middle of the two. * Sometimes when the player is on a run, a double triangle will appear, like a glare on-screen while the player is playing, and sometimes it will disappear. ** It is unknown what this may be, as it could be a part of the game's system, or just a simple glitch. Gallery Photo(1065).jpg| Photo(231).PNG Photo(232).PNG| Photo(277).PNG| Photo(234).PNG| Photo(780).jpg| Photo(843).PNG| Photo(845).PNG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * Game Download : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SzLoVFTXyPE&t=30s * Iron Man 3: The Official Game on Wikipedia. * Iron Man 3: The Official Game on the Marvel Comics Database. ---- Category:Video Game Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Games Category:Free Mobile Applications Category:Mobile Applications Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Video Games Category:Pages Under Development